PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core will provide the operational structure necessary for the planning, implementation and management of all SPORE activities by providing the leadership and organizational supervision required for the efficient, progressive and successful conduct consistent with the program goals and SPORE mission. The Administrative Core will centrally provide a wide variety of administrative coordination, oversight, and research support services to all leaders, co-leaders, investigators and core directors and offer these services in a centralized manner, to promote efficiency and ensure that all SPORE research and activities are focused, connected, complex scientific objectives are met, and existing cancer center resources are utilized and not duplicated. The Administrative Core will also provide the oversight, monitoring and auditing required to ensure projects are meeting translational endpoints and reach a human application within five years, consistent with the SPORE mission. Specific Aims: 1. Research - Scientific Management: Provide the operational structure necessary for managing and supporting the scientific research activities of SPORE projects, cores and development programs. 2. Monitoring and Oversight: Provide strategic oversight, monitoring and evaluation of projects, cores, and development programs to ensure scientific connection, collaboration, and translational progression. 3. Clinical Research Application: Provide the oversight, regulatory support, coordination and management for the translation of SPORE research and oversee efforts to assure minority accrual. 4. Regulatory Compliance: Ensure compliance with all administrative and programmatic mandates of the grant and assure data quality and compliance with regulatory requirements for clinical research. 5. Collaborations and Sharing: Facilitate translational research collaboration and oversee research resource sharing. 6. Fiscal Management: Management of SPORE budget, subcontracts, record keeping and all other fiscal activities of the grant